Briefe für die Ewigkeit
by FloBlume1730
Summary: Die Vampire des Musicals TdV schreiben ein paar "Briefe für die Ewigkeit" AlfredxHerbert, GrafxSarah, MagdaxChagal
1. An meinen Engel

Briefe für die Ewigkeit

Kapitel 1

„An meinen Engel"

Word Count:1337

Kommentar: Eigentlich sollte sich daraus eine ganz andere Story entwickeln, aber irgendwie ist das daraus geworden ;) Hoffe es gefällt euch.

Rating: PG18 Slash(zur Sicherheit)

„Liebster Alfred,

Erinnerst du dich an den Moment indem wir uns ineinander verliebten?

Es war auf einem Mitternachtsball vor 150 Jahren, als der Professor mit der Vernichtung unserer Art beschäftigt war. Du kamst zu mir und batest mich dich zu beißen.

Damals war ich immer auf zwei Sachen aus:

Nahrung, also Blut und Sex...

Deswegen grinste ich damals mehr als dreckig und schleifte dich in einen anderen Raum: Mein altes Zimmer.

Du nahmst die Perücke vom Kopf, die du einem Ewigkeitsvampir genommen hattest, und schütteltest deine blonden Engelslocken.

Ich stand vor dir und lächelte dich an.

Meine königsblauen Augen trafen auf deine himmelblauen und schautest hinunter auf deine Hände. Man sah dir an, dass sich die Unsicherheit in dir ausbreitete.

Wir hatten kaum ein Wort gewechselt.

Du schienst die Gedanken, die durch meinen Kopf schwirrten in meinen Augen lesen können, denn du erschrakst als ich einen Schritt auf dich zumachte.

Ich sah dich damals verwundert an:"Ich dachte du wolltest es..."

Du wandest deinen Blick:

„Ich... es ist nur... ich... ich... habe so etwas noch nie getan."

Ich musste lachen. Du warst einfach zu süß. Ich würde zweifelsohne dein erster Mann sein und vermutlich hattest du auch noch nie mit einer Frau geschlafen.

Und nun sahst du mich an. Du hattest unterbewusst die Unterlippe vorgeschoben und hattest die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Du schmolltest wegen MIR, weil ICH dich ausgelacht hatte.

Ich zauberte dir diese Mimik ins Gesicht.

Damals löste das irgendetwas in mir aus und ich hielt einen Moment inne, weil mich das verwirrte. Ich hatte so ein Gefühl in mir, dass ich nie zuvor gehabt hatte.

Du nutztest dieses innehalten, liefst rot an, kamst zu mir, stelltest dich auf die Zehenspitzen, zogst mich zu dir runter und küsstest mich.

Ich grinste und legte dir die Arme um meinen Hals und meine eigenen um deine Hüfte. Du warst so zart, ich hatte Angst dich zu erdrücken. Aber das passte zur dir.

Deswegen überraschte es mich, als du den Kuss vertieftest und mit deiner Zunge Einlass in meinem Mund erbatest. Diesen gewährte ich dir gerne. Wir bewegten uns langsam auf mein altes Bett zu.

Ich hob dich auf das Bett, bevor ich mich umdrehte und die Tür abschloss.

Ich wollte nicht, dass jemand, wie z.B. der Professor uns störte.

Ich drehte mich wieder um und ging auf dich zu. Als ich in deiner Reichweite war strecktest du deine Arme aus und zogst mich nah an dich aufs Bett. Wieder trafen sich unsere Lippen und ich lag inzwischen halb auf dir.

Ich stützte meine Ellenbogen auf jeder Seite neben deinem jugendlichen Körper. Ich löste meine Lippen von deinen und leckte dir den Hals entlang.

Deinem Mund entwich ein sanftes Stöhnen.

Meine Hände knöpften dein Hemd und ich zog es dir aus und warf es in irgendeine Ecke.

Dein Oberkörper war etwas muskulöser, als ich mir es vorgestellt hatte, aber Taschenschleppen scheint gutes Training zu sein.

Ich fuhr mit meiner Zunge über deinen Oberkörper nach unten in Richtung Hose, die dir sichtlich enger geworden war als kurz hielt ich inne um deinen Brustwarzen sanfte Küsse zu geben und dir durch den Bauchnabel zu lecken.

Weiter wanderte ich mit Händen und der Zunge nach unten und hatte mein Ziel erreicht.

Jedem anderen Jüngling hätte ich schon längst die Kleider vom Leib gerissen und ihn rücksichtslos genommen.

Doch irgendetwas hinderte mich daran, das bei dir zu machen... Zum Glück... du wärst mir vermutlich nie wieder unter die Augen getreten.

Ich war also an meinem Ziel angekommen und ich wollte gerade deine Hose öffnen, als du mich stopptest.

„Wenn du mir jetzt noch die Hosen ausziehst ist das ungerecht... Du bist nämlich noch vollkommen bekleidet"

Ich lächelte und du zogst mir mein Hemd aus.

Du betrachtetest mich interessiert und es schien dir gefallen, was du sahst, weil... nun sagen wir einfach, man hat es dir angesehen.

Ich fuhr also fort wo ich gestoppt wurde und öffnete deine Hose. Ich zog sie dir aus, zog meine eigene aus und warf die Kleidungsstücke dahin, wo auch unsere Hemden lagen.

Nun war das Einzig, das mich hinderte deine Männlichkeit zu berühren, deine Unterhose.

Die Delle, die sich dort gebildet hatte lies mich in Vorfreude erzittern.

So zart und zerbrechlich der Rest deines Körpers auch war...

Dein bestes Stück ist nicht gerade zart. Ich streichelte es durch das letzte Stück Stoff, das deinen Körper bedeckte und zog es dir aus.

Du halfst mir aus meiner eigenen Unterhose und wir küssten uns erneut.

Unsere Erektionen rieben aneinander und ich stöhnte in deinen Mund.

Ich setzte mich gegen die Wand und du setztest dich auf meinen Schoß.

Ich versuchte so sanft wie möglich in dich einzudringen um dich nicht zu verletzen.

Ich war noch nie so vorsichtig gewesen... Normalerweise war es 'Zack' rein und dann geht's los.

Aber Alfred, das konnte ich bei dir nicht machen. Ich wollte es dir so angenehm wie möglich machen.

Als ich komplett in dir drin war wartete ich einen Moment und küsste dich, um den Schmerz zu lindern.

Als du bereit warst bewegtest du deine Hüften, um mir zu signalisieren, dass du bereit warst und wir bewegten uns gemeinsam in dem selben erotischen Tempo.

Ich griff nach unten um dein bestes Stück zu streicheln.

Wir machten immer so weiter, bis wir beide gleichzeitig zum Höhepunkt kamen.

Während diesem küsste ich dich und ergoss mich in dir. Du wiederum kamst über unser beider Oberkörper.

Erschöpft zog ich mich aus dir und du lächeltest mich an.

Du wolltest gebissen werde, also tat ich das nun.

Ich vergrub meine spitzen, langen, Eckzähne in deinem Hals und fing an den süßen Saft des Lebens aus dir zu saugen.

Ich trank gerade so viel, dass du nicht davon ohnmächtig wurdest, dich aber trotzdem in einen Vampir verwandeln würdest.

Ich seufzte: "Wir sollten zurückkehren... der Professor fragt sich sicher schon wo du bist."

Ich gab dir ein feuchtes Tuch, um das Blut an deinem Hals wegzuwischen.

Ich beseitigte auch das Blut, das um meinen Mund verschmiert war und gab dir deine Kleidung.

Diese zogst du an, während ich mir meine überstreifte, doch die Perücke hattest du vergessen.

Um kein Aufsehen zu erregen gingst du zuerst in den Ballsaal zurück, etwas wackelig auf den Beinen.

Nach etwa sieben Minuten kehrte auch ich zurück.

Mein Vater war gerade dabei den Ball zu eröffnen.

Du bist ein wirklich guter Schauspieler Alfred:

Der Professor glaubte dir, dass du nach Sarah gesucht hattest, bei deren Biss durch Vater du glatt ohnmächtig wurdest.

Der Professor glaubte, du könntest kein Blut sehen und, dass du deswegen ohnmächtig wurdest.

Ich wusste, dass es an deiner Verwandlung lag und musste grinsen.

Bald würdest du einer von uns sein.

Als der Rest der Vampire bemerkte, dass ihr noch sterblich wart und ihr euch vor dem Spiegel stelltet begannen dein und Sarahs Spiegelbilder schon zu verblassen.

Ihr flüchtetet und mein Vater und ich konnten euch nur hinterher sehen.

Wir waren uns zwar sicher, dass ihr zurückkehren würdet, so war es immer.

Aber wir konnten die Nacht in ,der das passieren würde, kaum abwarten.

Mein Vater liebte Sarah mehr als meine Mutter und ich realisierte, in diesem Moment, dass mein untotes Herz für dich schlug.

Ich liebe dich.

Ihr wart lange weg.

Ganze drei Wochen.

Als ich von einem Ausritt zurückkam, sah ich nur, wie Sarah in den Armen meines Vaters lag.

Ich war mir sicher, dass du auch da warst und rann in das Zimmer, in dem wir uns das allererste mal über den Weg gelaufen waren.

Mein Bad.

Du sahst da und blicktest aus dem Fenster in den Sternübersehten Mitternachtshimmel.

Als du deinen Kopf zu mir umdrehtest und mich sahst, fingen deine Augen an zu strahlen und du sprangst auf.

Du ranntest in meine Arme und wir küssten uns.

Seit dieser Nacht, die nun 100 Jahre her ist, sind wir ein Paar und ich liebe dich immer noch, wie in der ersten Nacht, mein Engel.

Und ich werde es für immer tun.

In ewiger Liebe

dein Herbert"

Kommentar: ENDLICH abgetippt... ich habe das Manuskript schon seit dem 5. aufm Schreibtisch liegen. Ist in Latein entstanden (wir besprechen Momentan „Carpe Diem", was dann sehr ironisch war).

Soll das nächste Kapitel

a) ein Brief vom Grafen an Sarah

b) ein Brief von Chagal an Magda

oder c) Alfreds Antwort

sein?

Ihr könnt bis zum 23.03.2011 über Kommentare abstimmen (sowohl auf .de ,

.de und .de ) oder ihr schreibt ne email an mit dem Betreff „Briefe für die Ewigkeit Kapitel 2"


	2. An mein verwöhntes Grafensöhnchen

Briefe für die Ewigkeit

Kapitel 2

„An meinen verwöhntes Grabensöhnchen"

Word Count: 841

Kommentar: Huch schon wieder das Manuskript ewig herum liegen gehabt …. :-/... naja egal jetzt ist es ja da xD

Widmung: an Nachtvogel92, die mir mit dem 12 Kapitel ihrer Geschichte „Der Kampf mit der Technik" die Idee für dieses Kapitel gegeben hat... falls es zu nachgemacht ist... tut mir leid ich fand die Idee nur so klasse ;)

Rating: PG-16

„Lieber Herbert,

Danke für deinen Brief.

Weißt du was? Mir geht es einfach wundervoll, wie sollte es mir denn auch anders gehen, wenn ich mein Leben, oder eher untotes Dasein, mit dir teilen darf.

Natürlich erinnere ich mich an die Nacht, in der du mich zu dem machtest, was ich heute bin.

Ich muss dir dafür danken, dass ich diese wundervolle Ewigkeit mit dir verbringen erfahre und erfahren werde.

Ich bin so glücklich, dass es dich gibt und, dass du trotz deines Standes zu mir stehst.

Dies ist nämlich nicht selbstverständlich... Immerhin bist du ein hoher Adliger und ich ein einfacher Professorenassistent, der nicht über den Stand eines Bürgers herüberkommt.

Ich weiß, dass wir durch die Zeit der Aufklärung über die Isolation der einzelnen Stände hinweg sind, aber ich habe trotzdem manchmal Angst, dass du mich verlässt, weil ich nicht dem Adel entstamme, wie deine Großmutter es verlangte.

Weißt du noch, als sie mit dieser Fürstentochter ankam und mich als deinen Diener interpretierte?

Es war in einer stürmischen Novembernacht, als sie mit Angelique und deren Diener Tim völlig unangemeldet, was ich bis heute äußerst unhöflich finde vor unserem - ich meine eurem - Schlosstor stand und Einlass verlangte.

Nachdem dein Vater sie begrüßt hatte, gingen wir alle ins Kaminzimmer und wurden einander vorgestellt.

Deine Großmutter ergriff gleich als Erste das Wort:

„Dies sind Angelique, Tochter des Fürsten von Orleans und ihr Diener Tim. Sie freuen sich sehr einen weiteren Teil unserer großen Familie kennenzulernen. Meine Lieben, dies sind mein Sohn Karl mit seiner neuen Frau Sarah und mein Enkelsohn Herbert mitsamt seiner Diener Alfred, Yoine und Magda. Die Drei würden sich sicher darüber freuen, wenn sie Tim schon mal die Gemächer zeigen könnten, in denen wir bis zum großen Tag untergebracht sein werden."

Angelique schien diese ganze Situation unangenehm zu sein, da sie ihre kindlichen und zugleich überaus weiblichen Gesichtszüge, die sie bildhübsch machten, hinter ihrer roten Lockenpracht versteckte.

Ich kannte diese Geste nur allzu gut von mir selbst, nur bei mir scheiterte der Versuch immer daran, dass meine Locken zu kurz dafür waren.

Du schautest deine Großmutter entrüstet an und wolltest sie darüber informieren, dass ich keineswegs ein Diener war, doch ich bedeutete dir, dass es mir nichts ausmachte und, dass ich wegen so etwas keinen großen Rummel veranstalten wollte.

Du beließest es also dabei, bestandest allerdings darauf, dass ich bei dir blieb, was deine Großmutter mit einem Nicken akzeptierte.

Als Magda und Chagal sich mit dem kleinen, schlanken Jüngling in Richtung Gästezimmer davon machten, fackelte deine Großmutter nicht lange und platzte sofort mit ihrem Anliegen heraus:

„Herbert, du sollst Angelique heiraten."

Angelique schien davon nichts gewusst zuhaben, denn sie lief weinend aus dem Zimmer und Sarah folgte ihr.

Wir, also dein Vater, du und ich sahen den ältesten Vampir im Raum entrüstet an und dein Vater setzte an:

„Aber Mutter, Herbert liebt doch...""... eine Andere? Ach papperlapapp... Wer auch immer diese Person sein mag, ich bezweifle, dass sie von ähnlichem Stand wie Angelique ist.", unterbrach sie ihn.

„Großmutter ich liebe Alfred!", riefest du und zogst mich, um dich zu verdeutlichen nah an dich heran.

Deine Großmutter lachte nur kalt und spottete:

„Dass du anders bist, als wir wusste ich ja Herbert, aber, dass du einen Mann liebst und noch dazu einen von bürgerlichem Stand... Du bist eine Schande für die Familie!"

Dein Vater sah seine Mutter nur entsetzt an und in deinen Augen sammelten sich die Tränen.

Das konnte ich nicht mit ansehen.

Ein Wutausbruch bahnte sich in mir an.

Die hatte ich zwar nicht oft, aber wenn... dann sollte man bei drei auf einem Baum sein.

„Was glauben sie eigentlich, wer sie sind? Gut sie sind vielleicht das Oberhaupt der ältesten Grafenfamilie, die es bei Vampiren jemals gab, aber wir sind über die Zeit der Aufklärung hinaus...

Heute schert sich niemand mehr um diesen „Stände"-Müll!

Herbert darf heiraten, wen er will!

Was sind sie überhaupt für eine Großmutter, wenn sie ihren Enkel nicht glücklich sehen wollen? SIE sind hier die Schande!

Komm Schatz, wir gehen", beendete ich besagten Wutausbruch, drückte dir einen Kuss auf die Lippen, nahm dich bei der Hand und wir ließen einen verdutzten, aber stolzen, Grafen und seine Mutter zurück, der ihre Empörung im Gesicht abzulesen war.

Ich zog dich hinter mir in unsere „geheime Ecke".

Niemand nicht mal Koukol kam dorthin.

Alle wollten sie unsere Privatsphäre bewahren.

Jeder konnte sich denken, was wir dort taten, doch niemand stellte Fragen oder machte Bemerkungen darüber.

Was wir dort trieben blies uns überlassen.

So auch in dieser Nacht, die ich nach unserem ersten gemeinsamen Mal und unserer Hochzeitsnacht zu den schönsten Nächten zähle.

Deine Großmutter reiste in der darauffolgenden Nacht ab, ohne Angelique und Tim, die ja jetzt verheiratet sind.

Wenige Wochen später fand unsere Hochzeit statt, zu der deine Großmutter zwar eingeladen war, aber nicht erschien.

Solche Nächte erinnern mich immer wieder daran, dass wir gleichwertig und inzwischen auch auf dem selben Stand sind.

Ich hoffe du weißt, wie sehr ich dich liebe.

Gez. Alfred von Krolock."

Ihr dürft wieder wählen  
>a) Brief vom Grafen an Sarah<br>b) Brief von Chagal an Magda  
>c) Brief von Sarah an den Grafen<p> 


End file.
